Before he Knew he was a Wizard
by elloyellojello
Summary: In the beginning the story deals with mostly the Dursleys. Poor Harry's life starts rough. In the end Harry finds out he's a wizard. This story is full of events that Harry has to deal with even in his childhood. First Fanfic. I hope you readers like it
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected Surprise

Author's note: First fanfic. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1

The Unexpected Surprise

"Wahhhhh, wahh." Those were the unmistakable cries of a baby. Petunia Dursley was the first to hear them in the middle of the night. She was a very light sleeper. She just couldn't figure out why there was even a baby crying so loud in the middle of the night in her perfect neighborhood. Petunia had decided to investigate. She was not a person who turned the blind eye as some people would say it. She got her nose in everyone's businesses. She got on her pink slippers and a robe to go over her sleeping gown.

As she headed down the steps the baby's cries grew louder. In fact they sounded as if they were coming from outside her door. She opened her door and looked outside onto her perfect lawn and then down onto her porch steps. _This can't be happening _thought Petunia as she saw those unmistakable green eyes of her sister. Petunia stood there transfixed by the sight of the kid. She knew of course that her sister had a baby boy. Her sister did in fact send her a letter about the little boy and how she thought he was the most wonderful thing in the world. Petunia knew the feeling because she had a baby boy herself about two years before. Although not in a million years did she think that her sister's child would show up on her door step. As she picked up the child she noticed a letter sitting on top of the baby. It was addressed to Petunia Dursley, Privet Drive, in Little Wingings. _What was his name again? Barry no its Harry _she thought.

Petunia walked inside and set Harry into Dudley's car seat which her and her husband had brought in earlier that day. (Dudley is her son)She set the car seat on the kitchen table which she had waxed just the other day. Her house had to be in pristine condition all the time. Petunia walked over to the kitchen refrigerator and retrieved some baby food. She still had some left because Dudley couldn't always eat solid foods. The kid had to be hungry and she wasn't going to starve her sister's kid even when he turned up unexpectedly on her doorstep. As she fed little Harry she remembered the letter that was sitting on top of him when she picked Harry up. _Oh my god what has happened to my sister! _Petunia was thinking. She finished feeding Harry and went upstairs with him to lay him down on the opposite side of where Dudley was sleeping in his crib. She looked at her child sleeping. _What an angel _she thought.

Petunia headed downstairs to finally read the letter that very possibly had terrible news waiting to tell to her. The letter was addressed to her. She opened it with her favorite letter opener and pulled out the letter. Her heart was beating wildly fast and she wondered if she even had the guts to read it. Finally Petunia started to read the dreaded letter.

Dear Petunia Dursley,

I'm very sorry that I had to tell you this in a letter but it had to be done.

_Oh god something _has_ happened to my sister! What about her husband? What happened to him! Why isn't her son with his dad? Oh my god, oh my god!_

I'm sorry to say that Lily and James Potter have died protecting their son from Lord Voldemort. I don't know how much Lily has told you about the magic world but Voldemort is a very powerful dark evil wizard. I felt like I was the one who had to tell you first about the death of your sister and her husband. Lily talked about you very much and you were very dear to her.

Petunia placed her hand on her head and cried. _How in the world can I bear to read more when my sister has died and also her husband?! _ After her sobs had died down a little, Petunia got a hold of herself and began to read more.

If Lily didn't die to save Harry, Voldemort would have killed Harry too. I know that you know how much capacity Lily had to love others. In dyeing for Harry Lily insured that Harry couldn't be killed by Voldemort. Lily's love now lives on in little Harry's blood. If you decide to take in Harry the fidelius charm will take effect over your household. The charm will protect Harry and your family from Voldemort or any of his followers from even coming into reach of your household. Voldemort is dead by the way but I'm afraid to say that I think he has ways of coming back.

_This letter just kept on getting worse and worse, _thought Petunia_. How in the world can this guy come back when he was already dead? How in the world was a charm going to protect a little boy from a guy is supposedly so powerful? Oh my god! How many times am I going to say oh my god? Oh my god how sane will I be when this nightmare finally ends? Wait maybe this is a nightmare. Yeah Petunia just wake yourself up. _After slapping herself several times she finally gave up and accepted that what was happening was true.

I expect you to take good care of Harry. I understand that you might not want to take him in because you might think it's his fault that Lily in dead.

_How in the world does this person know what I'm thinkin?. Wait a minute this letter is written in the style that Dumbledore writes in. Maybe I'll just check to make sure it was written by Dumbledore._ Petunia scanned down the letter to the very end to see if in fact it was written by Dumbledore. It was so Petunia kept on reading.

Please take in little Harry. Do it for Lily. I know that even if you decided not to care for Harry, I know that millions of people from the wizarding world would want him. Although I think it is best that Harry grew up away from the wizarding world until he is ready for it. He will be famous for just surviving the killing curse which is what was used against him, Lily, and James. When he turns about eight he will start showing his magical ability as that is how it happened with Lily when she turned about eight. For that is how it happens for every witch and wizard. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm very sad about it too. I was very fond of Lily, for she showed many wonderful characteristics. If you wish to attend her funeral and James funeral send a letter back to me. I know that you know that your letter can get to me through muggle mail.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia read the letter over and over again. She couldn't actually believe just her sister was dead. She couldn't believe that Harry was just dumped on her doorstep in the middle of the night with just a letter. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore couldn't have just told her in person instead of just a letter. Oh and of course she was going to the funeral. Plus also how in the world did that old man remember when she had sent a letter to him through the muggle mail system begging him to let her come to Hogwarts.

She had a flashback of when she was a little girl and her sister got her letter to go to Hogwarts School of magic. She couldn't believe that they were parting. Petunia and her sister were extremely close. Petunia wrote to professor Dumbledore who happened to send a very nice reply back. Petunia understood that she couldn't go because she didn't have any magic. Petunia had been jealous of her sister from that point on. Her parents were always proud of her and everybody adored her. Especially that Snape kid. Petunia never could get her sister to see that Severous pretty much loved her. But Petunia knew it would never happen because well Snape was just so unattractive. With his greasy hair, pointy nose, and his oversized clothes.

She had never told her husband that her sister was a witch. They never went to visit her. Petunia just told Vernon (Vernon is her husband) that her sister was a good for nothing nobody who married an alcoholic. Now with Harry here she was going to have to tell Vernon all about her sister and what had happened and why they had another mouth to feed. Vernon wasn't going to go kindly about this. Vernon was the kind of person who believed everything in life should be well ordered and nothing ever mythical should ever be mentioned. Maybe that was why Petunia married him in the first place. After her being the normal one in the family she thought that maybe she should marry a completely normal person.

Petunia walked over to her desk when she noticed that is was getting light out. She had spent almost the whole night up. She grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and an envelope. If she was going to make it to the funeral so she had to write back soon. Just when she finished her letter and put it in the envelope, she heard Vernon moving around upstairs. It was normal for Petunia to be out of bed before him so he wouldn't make anything of it to find her not in bed. Petunia left the desk and went to start breakfast. It would be a light breakfast today because she wasn't exactly in the mood to do anything big. Vernon would be surprised not to get a large breakfast because he to was a large man but he can live with a small breakfast for once.

Vernon walked downstairs and smiled to see that his breakfast was almost done. Petunia said good morning but it wasn't the happy good morning that Vernon always got. At once Vernon noticed something was wrong.

"Honey what's wrong?," asked Vernon. Petunia told him everything that had happened last night. She left out some things for her and his sake. Petunia was right. Vernon was starting to get mad. It looked as if his jugular vein was going to pop.

"Vernon dear before you blow up at me about us having to feed another mouth, I have something else to tell you," said Petunia.

"There's more!," exclaimed Vernon in utter disbelief.

"Ah yes there is honey. You see I've been lying to you about my sister and her husband. They aren't good for nothing people. Well I really don't know much about her husband, but he seemed really nice and he seemed to care about Lily when he tried to call her," said Petunia. She was going to say more but Vernon interrupted her.

"Petunia get to point, or I'm going to be late for work," said Vernon.

"Well my sister is a witch and her husband is a wizard, and before you blow a gasket Vernon just hear me out," said Petunia quickly once she noticed that Vernon's jugular vein was about to pop, "I know that you think I've probably gone psycho but I'm telling the truth. I only didn't tell you because you're not supposed to know. I only know about the wizarding world because my sister is in it. Now I have to tell because we are going to take in Harry and Harry will have magic too."

"Petunia I don't want to talk about this anymore right now. I'm going to work and we'll talk about this when I get back home," said Vernon dismissively. After Vernon left, Petunia went back to bed and cried herself to sleep. She woke up to one of the boys crying. She went to the room that was next to her and Vernon's room. She found Dudley crying. He must have been hungry. Well he was a big kid. He was born at ten pounds. Dudley was such a stress on her when she was pregnant but she still loves him. Anyways Dudley needed his food. Petunia looked over at Harry. _Poor kid _she thought, _he's is going to have a rough life living here. _As Petunia gazed at Harry she noticed something very odd on his forehead. _What is that? Is that a lightning bolt? _She looked at it more closely. It was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. _I wonder how he got that. _

Petunia headed back downstairs thinking about Harry's lightning bolt scar and she put Dudley in his highchair. Petunia tried to feed him solid food again and this time he didn't puke it up. After she fed him she then thought about how she was going to get to the post office. She only had one car seat. She called up her neighbor Mrs. Fig. She was a nice old cat lady who would love to watch the boys. She figured that Mrs. Fig didn't do much and that she needed to get out the house every once in a while. Petunia waited for Mrs. Fig. The doorbell rang and Petunia ran to the door. She opened the door and looked at Mrs. Fig. She had forgotten how batty Mrs. Fig was. Well she would have to do she guessed. She wasn't going to make Mrs. Fig walk all the way home. Petunia showed Harry and Dudley to her. Mrs. Fig gasped and fell to the ground when she saw Harry. Petunia thought she having a heart attack. Petunia got Mrs. Fig in a chair and got her a glass of water. When Petunia was about to go pick up the phone to call for an ambulance, Mrs. Fig said she was fine.

"I'm just so surprised that you're the aunt of the famous Harry Potter," croaked Mrs. Fig.

"How do you know about this?," asked Petunia cautiously. Petunia had just thought Mrs. Fig was an old cat woman who was completely normal.

"Oh I'm a squib honey. I was born to a magical family but I didn't acquire any magical abilities," she explained," But I keep in touch with the magical world."

"Oh," was all that Petunia could muster.

"Just go and send your letter now. Everything is fine," said Mrs. Fig assuring. As Petunia was driving to the post office, she couldn't help but think that what if the magic world surrounded her. _What if there was a witch or wizard around every corner? What if they were in the government?, _thought Petunia. She couldn't bear it if she found out there was some magic was also in the government. Petunia finally reached the post office but she was very skittish about everything that happened around her. She almost screamed when a tabby cat came out of the bushes. She walked into the post office and waited in line. When she finally got to the counter she handed the letter over the counter so that she could ask the guy behind it if the letter was sure not to get lost. After all she wasn't just going to put the letter in some just ordinary post box. She had to make sure that it would make it to Hogwarts. As the man assured her it would make it to its destination, he looked down at the letter and frowned. _Oh my god what is going on now?_ Miss please come with me.


	2. Chapter 2 Odd Happenings

Author's note: Sorry about this chapter being a bit short. I think I was having writers block.

Chapter 2

Odd Happenings

Mr. Dursley was now on his way to work. He was contemplating on whether or not to call the hospital for Petunia. He had never in his life heard Petunia talk about magic, the lochness monster, or anything fictitious. That was partially the reason why he loved Petunia so much. She was so normal and nothing seemed out of place with her. Everything was alright when it came to Petunia. Althoug he couldn't but realize something was going on. Yesterday he saw a bunch of people in medieval cloaks. He couldn't help but stop and say to one of them that they needed to get with the times. They just stared at him and he went on his way thinking about how bizarre these people were. He also saw the oddest cat in Little Wingings. (Little Wingings is where the Dursleys lived) He couldn't help but think that he saw a cat reading a newspaper. It was as if the cat knew and understood what was going on around it. There were also owls everywhere. Vernon couldn't help but think about all the poop there was going to be. He hated animals with a passion. He only pretended that he loved his sister Marge's nasty pit bulls.

Today as he was driving to work again the same things were going on around him. Odd people congregating, and owls were still everywhere around him. But the weird cat was gone. He couldn't help but think that it was somewhere around the corner watching him. Vernon was extremely relieved when he finally got to work. He could then just go on with his day normally. He struck up a conversation with one of his colleagues. He needed to know if it was for sure that the big CEO of the company was visiting today. He needed to seem impressive to the CEO. He was trying to get a promotion and he was going to need it if he had to support another kid. Vernon was glad to hear that the CEO wasn't coming. He wasn't exactly prepared to face the big CEO.

Then his colleague asked him about the peculiar people around town. Vernon was not having a good day. _I_ _can't even escape the strangeness even at work! _Vernon thought. After his colleague asked him about it, Vernon stomped off to his cubicle. He didn't even say sorry or explain why he stomped off like that. He was so mad and ticked off that he wasn't in a very nice mood. _There only has to be one explanation to all this. It's that Harry kid! _He thought.

Finally Vernon was done at work. He could get on home. But still there were odd people around town. He was also right about the cat. It came around the corner of his house. _I'm going to kill that cat, _thought Vernon. He was indeed going to murder the cat but then Vernon noticed that his wife's car wasn't at home. _Now where is that women?! I thought we were going to finish talking about this and send the kid to an orphanage. She didn't seem to care much about her sister so why would she care about her sister's kid, _thought Vernon even more. He stomped into the house completely forgetting about the cat. He was surprised to see the batty old Mrs. Fig. She had that god forsaken Harry Potter in her arms.

Vernon couldn't help but notice how Mrs. Fig looked at Harry. _What is up with this boy and why is he causing so many damn problems?! Why in the world is batty old cat lady Mrs. Fig at his house and where is his wife? _

"Oh hello Mr. Dursley," said Mrs. Fig.

"Where's my wife and why are you here?!," exclaimed Vernon who was trying not to yell.

"She went to the post office and asked me to watch the kids," said Mrs. Fig, "But she's been gone for a while. I would say she left about thirty minutes after you left. But that's an estimation as to when she left. She hasn't come back since."

_Oh dear lord what has happened to my wife? How can this day get any worse?, _thought Vernon.

"Alright you can leave Mrs. Fig," Said Vernon dismissively. He knew that Mrs. Fig knew that he meant for her to get out of his house at that very minute. She handed Harry to Vernon and she hobbled on out of the house. Vernon set Harry on the couch not caring about whether or not he fell off. He was kind of hoping for Harry to fall and get brain damage. From that moment on Vernon hated the child.

Vernon made up his mind and decided that the kid was going to leave. He took out the phone book from under the coffee table. He was looking for a number for an orphanage but then he remembered that orphanages are a thing of the past. Nowadays kids went to foster homes. Finally he found a number for child services. He picked up the phone, dialed the number, and he called.

"Hello," said an anonymous person on the other line.

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. I think I was having writers block with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 There's More?

Chapter 3

There's More?

"Hay Cindy," said Tom who the man that was behind the counter.

"What is it Tom?," said Cindy who was clearly annoyed.

"Take over the counter," said Tom.

"Who gave you the authority to tell me what to do?," asked Cindy.

"Does it really matter when Mrs. Dursley is waiting behind the counter for me to take her in the back?," asked Tom.

"Oh," said Cindy with a look of sudden realization on her face.

"Come with me," said Tom to Petunia. Petunia followed not really sure if she should, but she did it anyways. Tom led her into what was obviously the back room of the post office. As Petunia was looking around the room she saw a woman who had a hat on, and a green cloak. She then took off her hat and Petunia saw the tightest bun she had ever seen. Petunia took her to be from the magic world. Tom left the room leaving the two alone.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley," said the woman kindly," I'm Minerva, Minerva Mcgonagol." Petunia remembered her sister talking about a professor Mcgonagol so she assumed that this woman was her.

"You wouldn't happen to be a teacher at Hogwarts would you?," asked Petunia.

"Yes I am Mrs. Dursley. I'm guessing Lily told you about me," said Minerva.

"Oh please call me Petunia and yes Lily did tell me about you. Um why are you even here? I don't mean to be rude but it's like you were waiting for me," said Petunia nervously. She was still skittish about this whole magic thing.

"Yes, actually I was waiting for you. Dumbledore guessed that you would like to come to the funeral and asked me if I would like to wait for you here. Dumbledore knew that it would take too long for your letter to get to Hogwarts. It would also take too long for a letter to come back. He didn't want you to miss the funeral. I'm so sorry for your loss. Lily did talk about you a lot. I guessed that you two are very close. So now I must tell you about the arrangements to get you to the funeral. But first do you have any questions?," asked Minerva.

"Do I have any questions!?," exclaimed Petunia. She had finally lost it. "You're asking a person who just lost her sister to the wizarding world if she has any questions. You're asking me if I have any questions when a boy was just dumped on my doorstep last night. You know what? I've finally lost it woman. You people need to start telling me things personally. Not in a letter. Like who is this person who killed my sister, her husband, and tried to kill her son. Why do I need to take care of her son when so many others would _love_ to? Where is she being buried? How come there's a bunch of owls and weirdoes around my neighborhood? Oh and you think I'm done? Hell no I'm not! I still have a million more questions!"

"Okay, okay Mrs... I mean Petunia. I'm so sorry about all that has been going on. I'll answer all your questions. I know it has to be especially hard on you to just get a measly explanation in a letter. As for your first question I suggest that you ask Dumbledore. I'm not sure if I'm the person to tell about him. As for your second question, I can answer that one. The fidelius charm will only work on Harry's blood family. I a little bit about what Dumbledore wrote to you. Lily and James Potter will be buried in Godric's Hollow. It's a magical community that's why you have never heard of it," said Minerva who was trying to explain everything as best she can, "The people who you call weirdoes are from the magic world and they are here because it is rumored that the boy who lived is here. They want to be in the place where the boy who lived is. Also the owls are probably with their witches and wizards. They could also be here delivering mail to other witches and wizards. Do you wish for me to tell you more?"

"When is the funeral and how am I getting there? Lily told me that muggles as you people call non magic people that they can't get into magic communities," said Petunia who was surprised by how much she now remembered Lily telling her.

"Dumbledore is arranging on how you get there at this very moment. Also the funeral is tomorrow. Two wizards will be picking you up tomorrow at 9:30 a.m.," said Minerva," Now that we are past that I need to ask you a question. Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if you'll send letters to him about how Harry is doing as he gets older. Every summer would be fine Dumbledore told me. Also Harry is already on the waiting list to attend Hogwarts. You don't need to worry about his schooling after he turns eleven. Dumbledore wishes that you don't tell Harry he's a wizard. Dumbledore doesn't even want you to tell him anything about the wizarding world."

"Yeah sure I'll write and tell Dumbledore about how Harry is doing. I'm guessing that you guys are also going to have Mrs. Fig write letters to you guys too for extra measures," said Petunia.

"How do you know about Mrs. Fig?," asked Minerva .

"Oh I asked her to watch the boys while I was gone because I didn't have enough car seats to take them with me. She about had a heart attack when she saw Harry. Then I asked her how she knew about Harry and she told me about her being a squib," she explained.

"Oh I didn't know she lived here. Actually Mrs. Fig is an old friend of mine. Maybe I'll visit her soon now that I know where she lives. Also Dumbledore will want to know that she's here too. Thank you Petunia," said Minerva, " I'll be on my way now. Good bye Petunia. I'll see you tomorrow." Minerva swiftly left the room and then Petunia thought she heard a pop sound. _Well this has been a very odd day, and it just started!_, she thought. Petunia walked out of the post office. She looked at her watch and saw that she had been gone for nearly an hour. As Petunia was driving back home she decided that she needed the rest of the day to herself. She drove past her house and just kept on going. She didn't exactly think that Mrs. Fig would mind too much if Petunia didn't come home for a while. She _was_ from the magic world and she _is_ with the boy who lived.

Petunia just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she now had another son. It was impossible for her to even think her sister was dead. She also knew that Vernon would never be kind to the poor boy. He was in fact out of the ordinary.

Petunia stopped at a flower shop to get flowers to pay her respects to Lily and James the next day. Petunia wasn't going to get just any regular flowers for Lily. She was going to get Lily her favorites. Surprisingly they weren't lilies either. But Petunia almost burst out crying in the flower shop when she did pass the lilies. No Lily loved yellow snap dragons. It's kind of ironic now that Lily loved snap dragons before she knew about the magic world. Petunia wondered if Lily loved real dragons too. Petunia laughed a little laugh. She was amazed that she could still laugh at all. For James she got what the flower lady suggested for her.

Petunia got into her car again and just decided to drive without knowing where she was. Finally Petunia realized she was on the highway. She pulled off to the side of the road and she reclined the car seat. For hours she just cried. Petunia didn't know how long she had been crying but when she finally stopped crying her eyes out she noticed that it was getting dark. She just realized how tried she was. She probably slept for only an hour today. Petunia pulled herself together and fixed her makeup. She finally headed home.


	4. Chapter 4 Explaining

Author's note: I've finished chapter 4 and I'm sorry about my terrible titles. I can never seem to figure out the right one. Please review I want to hear everyone's opinions! Sorry I havn't come out with a 5th chapter yet. I've been really busy lately.

Chapter 4

Explaining

Vernon heard a car engine sounding in the driveway. Vernon looked up at the clock. It was nearly 9 o'clock. _She better have a good explanation for this, _he thought. Petunia opened the door to find a huffing and puffing Vernon. She hated to look at him like this. Vernon stopped his façade of trying to look mad when he saw Petunia. She looked dreadful. Even with her makeup on you could see she had huge bags under her eyes and her hair was starting to become a real mess. He hadn't seen her like this since the first week of having their son. Her face was also starting to take on a gaunt look. _When was the last time she had eaten?, _Vernon thought.

"Alright Vernon before you start going off about where I was and what we should do about Harry. I just need to tell you that I haven't been having a very good day," said Petunia who sounded like she just working in a coal mine the whole day. She was obviously overly exhausted.

"Well then what has been going on with you today then," said Vernon who was using all that he had to not go over to his wife and comfort her. He did after all needed to stand firm and find out what was going on with his wife.

"Where is Mrs. Fig?," asked Petunia who purposely avoided Vernon's question.

"I sent her home," said Vernon who noticed that his wife was avoiding his question," Where have you been Petunia?"

"Do you have to work tomorrow?," she asked. Again she was avoiding Vernon's question.

"Of course I have to work tomorrow. The CEO is coming and I'm trying to get promoted. Remember? Why do you keep avoiding my questions?," he said who was starting to really worry about Petunia. _What if she really has gone bonkers?_

"Oh, okay. Then I will just call Mrs. Fig again. I'm going to get a shower and go to bed," said Petunia. She went over to her husband and she kissed him goodnight.

Vernon just stood there in the hallway dumbstruck. _What is going on with her?, _Vernon thought. Once Vernon heard the shower start upstairs he called the hospital.

"Hello this is Eileen speaking. What is the problem?," asked Eileen.

"Ah… yes this is Vernon and I think there is something wrong with my wife. She has started avoid my questions. It also looks like she is starving herself," said Vernon who was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to call. What if he didn't want to hear what was wrong with his wife?

"Oh this sounds about normal. Don't think anything of it. She's probably going through a bit of depression. She could be in her minstrel period," said Eileen reassuringly. It didn't sound so reassuring to Vernon who was still worried about his wife.

"Oh, okay. Bye," said Vernon. Click… Vernon walked into the living room and just as he about to sit down in his favorite armchair he heard a baby crying. _That damn Potter kid_ thought Vernon who was starting to fume. He stomped upstairs and into Dudley's room. He was right; it was Harry who was crying. He picked up the child and was deciding on what to do with it. It looked so pitiful to Vernon. As Vernon was thinking he noticed that he kept calling Harry _it_ instead of he or him. Well to Vernon that's what _it_ should be called.

"Give Harry to me Vernon before you decide to kill him or something. I'm not crazy either Vernon. I just wasn't going to answer your questions in the state that I was in. Seriously hand Harry to me," said Petunia as Vernon surrendered Harry to her. "I'm going to my sister's funeral tomorrow and that's why I asked if you had to work."

"Should I um, come to the funeral?," asked Vernon. He really didn't know Petunia's family very much and from the sounds of it he didn't really want to know.

"No, I should think not," said Petunia," They never mentioned anyone else coming with me. Besides I don't think that you would like it either. I'm sure that a bunch a people from the magic world will be there."

"Oh, okay," said Vernon who looked clearly relieved that he didn't have to go. "Oh yeah, do we have to keep Harry?"

"Yes honey. I'm afraid we do have to keep Harry for his own protection," sighed Petunia," Besides even if we didn't I would want to because Harry is all I have left of Lily now. I'm going to bed." Petunia set Harry down in the crib and left the room.

Vernon stood there for a while thinking about what he had done. He wasn't going to make his wife any more depressed. So he went downstairs and again he took the phonebook out from under the coffee table and looked up the number for child care services.

"Hello," said someone on the other line. They sounded extremely bored.

"Ah yes. I called to say that no needs to pick up Harry Potter tomorrow," said Vernon.

"Oh okay firstly I have to check the rules if that's allowed," there was a pause on the line and Vernon waited for the person to come back. "Is this Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes it is. I was just calling to say that my wife and I decided to keep Harry," said Vernon.

"Sorry sir but child services are coming anyways tomorrow. Since you called in the first place they need to check if there are any problems," said the person on the other line.

"Oh. Alright fine. What time are they coming over?," asked Vernon who knew he couldn't do anything now about the situation.

"Around three o' clock sir. Is that all?," asked the person on the other line.

"No that's it. Goodbye," said Vernon and then there was a click. The phone call had ended. _Oh what have I done? Damn my stupidity. My wife is going to kill me if she finds out!, _thought Vernon.

Vernon made his way upstairs and got ready for bed. The next morning he headed over to the nearby church. Vernon had never been an extremely religious man but he went to church every now and then. He believed that he had to make up for some of the things he has done every once in a while. Vernon walked in feeling extremely uncomfortable and walked into the confessions booth. Vernon was finally out and he still didn't feel all that good. The penitent the priest gave him was no help at all in Vernon's opinion. But then again he never felt like what other people suggested him to do was at all any help to him.

He escaped church and he headed on his way to work. He had to figure some way out to get out early because of the child service that were coming to his house at three. To Vernon's luck the CEO was welcomed with some bad sushi. All of the CEO's inspections would be the following day do to the fact that he couldn't stop puking. Vernon said he was taking a sick day and said that he just had to grab a couple things as his excuse for being there.

Finally when Vernon got home he remembered Mrs. Fig. He couldn't seem to understand why Petunia had asked _her _to watch his son and the thing. He walked inside to find Mrs. Fig yet again holding _it. Why the hell is she always holding that thing? And why does she always have that look like she's with a famous person?_, thought Vernon who was using all that he had to control his temper.

"Hello Mr. Dursley," said Mrs. Fig," Petunia said you had to work."

"Well I got out of working today. You may leave Mrs. Fig," said Vernon.

"Oh. Can't I stay just a bit longer? I do love being able to do something than sit at home all day," she explained.

"Sorry but you have to leave," said Vernon sternly," I have company coming over."

"Oh!," said Mrs. Fig who looked like she just heard something that she shouldn't have heard. Mrs. Fig walked out the door. _Oh that poor women. First her sister and then she has to take of her son. Oh but now with her husband having company over when she's not here! I wonder who it is. I really do hope he's not cheating on her. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him. Maybe I'll write to Dumbledore., _thought Mrs. Fig.

Finally with Mrs. Fig out of Vernon's hair he made the house look like he and his wife were prepared to take on another kid. Vernon also was going over in his mind about the possible questions that would be asked and that he had to answer. With nothing else to do but wait Vernon slumped into his favorite armchair and started reading the newspaper.

DING DONG! _Finally!, _thought Vernon. He looked up at the clock and was amazed to see that they were early. Almost a half hour early. It didn't even feel close to early to Vernon who felt like he had waited a lifetime. Maybe even two lifetimes. Vernon opened the door and greeted his guest.

He showed him around the house and answered some of the man's questions. The man's name was Kevin Neil and he wasn't the friendliest of people. The questions that he asked were exactly what Vernon expected. There were questions like who will watch the child and are you able to support another child they weren't expecting to have. Finally Mr. Neil left saying that Vernon and his wife seemed like acceptable parents. Vernon felt relieved and decided that he needed to do something he wanted. Something that was his favorite thing to do that always relaxed Vernon was watching the weather channel.


End file.
